


Reality

by Iniysa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're sick, in pain, and you don't know what is real and what is not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> IMGhttp:img36.exs.cx/img36/7081/FirstPlace-Reality.jpg/IMG
> 
> This Story was voted first place in the Hidden Scrolls September 2004 Challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the books or movies. In writing this, I am making no money, what's so ever.
> 
> A/N: I have to admit the basic idea for this story is not mine. Around four or five years ago, in a completely different fandom I read a story where the main character could not tell what was real. I don't remember the title, author or even where I read the story. But the very basic idea was not mine. I just can't believe I finished it on time! LOL!
> 
> Thank you to my two WONDERFUL beta readers: Erica (HollyMahogany) and Christine

Reality  
By: Lauren Freeman 

CHAPTER ONE

Pain. Unbelievable pain was the first thing Harry noticed upon waking. He didn't remember going to sleep, and really had no clue why it felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach over and over. Slowly his senses began to come back to him. He could feel he was in an awkward position sitting on something soft and wet. Any thoughts of moving to a different position were squashed immediately upon slightly shifting. The pain radiated from his stomach all over his battered body and suddenly Harry was afraid to open his eyes.

Harry's hearing came on line next, people screaming, it sounded like a crowed was yelling for some odd reason. Someone yelled that help was on the way and someone closer touched his shoulder. Slowly Harry opened his eyes to stare into a pair of unfamiliar blue ones.

"Try to stay still, you were in a car accident and are pinned to your seat. Emergency crews are on the way, but you have to stay still for me. Can you do that?" The man asked. Harry began to nod, but was stopped quickly.

"No, no, no. No moving remember? Just speak yes or no." The man, with an American accent smiled.

"Okay." Harry croaked out.

"Good, my name is Jacob Freehill, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry whispered. The mans eyes widened.

"Are you really? So I suppose you were coming back home from school?" He asked. Harry almost nodded. "No moving."

"Yeah, how are the Dursleys?" Harry asked suddenly being reminded of them.

"There doing fine, they are out walking around. It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because there is a metal rod currently going through your stomach, and pinning you in the car. I won't lie to you, it's a serious injury and it must hurt like hell." The man explained.

"Yeah." Harry looked passed Jacob at the crowed now being blocked off by police. At the front he could see a group of odd looking people trying to get through. Upon further inspection he could tell that they were Order members. Another jab of pain raced though his body as someone knocked into the car. Harry let off a loud groan and the sound of apologizing from the outside was heard.

Then something caught his eye, something to the right almost beyond his range of vision, a dark blue candle with a blue flame. In stead of smoke coming off of it, it looked to have tiny gold stars sparking off of it into the air. Someone bumped into the car again this time harder. Black spots dotted around his vision until they took over and Harry knew no more.

***

Harry slowly opened his eyes, feeling just as bad as before. The pain in his stomach was incredible, thankfully he was no longer sitting in that awkward position anymore but it didn't seem to matter anyway. He could tell he was lying on a soft bed. The smell of potions wafted over him, as someone set something down near him. But wouldn't he have gone to a Muggle Hospital? Maybe the Order got passed the police and rescued him.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes once again, to see Remus Lupin sitting beside him in an uncomfortable looking chair, holding his hand. Harry groaned gaining the attention of both Madam Pomfrey and Lupin.

"Hey there, Harry. How are you feeling?" Lupin asked.

"Like someone stuck a rod though my stomach." Harry whispered. Lupin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, the disease has been know to cause feelings like that I'm afraid. But don't worry, you will get through it. We're all here for you." Lupin grinned and squeezed his hand. Harry looked at him confused.

"Disease?" Harry asked looking down at his stomach. There were no bandages over it, just a bunch of tiny spot all over the skin over his stomach.

"Dragon spots, Harry. I told this to you before but you were at the height of your fever so I'm not surprised you don't remember." Poppy stated, lifting his head and feeding him a green potion.

"What about the car..." Harry started.

"What car, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"The Dursleys car. There was a wreak...on the way back to their house...from picking me up." Harry said.

"That was just a dream, Harry, not real. Now just calm down and I will tell you about the disease." Harry nodded.

"Dragon Spots is a disease only magical folk can get. It really has nothing to do with dragons except that the spots in your stomach look like the spots on a lot of dragons. Most people never get it, and it's unknown how you get it. Some think it's heredity, but no one in your family has ever reportedly gotten it." Harry just started at him. "The disease mainly affects your stomach. It produces high fevers and hallucination, along with a lot of pain.

"Oh, what time is it and how long have I been sick?" Harry asked. Lupin pointed at a large clock on the wall in front of his bed. It read seven. Upon further inspection of the window next to it, he concluded it must be morning.

"It's seven in the morning, you have been sick for a week now. You fell in the train station holding your stomach and screaming. You were immediately brought back here." Lupin explained. Harry felt himself getting tired, his eyes began to droop. Hermione then walked in.

"Oh is he falling back asleep?" She asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I think he is." Lupin replies softly. The last thing Harry saw was the blue flame suddenly appearing in front of the clock.

***

Harry woke still feeling as horrible as before. Not wanting to jar anything in fear of more pain Harry kept still and couldn't help but notice that things felt...different. At first Harry could not place it, the room smelled like hospital chemicals but not Hogwarts hospital chemicals. No potions field the air, no strange waft of something foul. Everything smelt and felt incredibly too sterile. It was unnerving and this new mystery thankfully seemed to somehow ease the pain.

Upon further inspection, his room sounded different, almost hollow, the walls seemed to unnaturally absorb any sound made. Harry was almost afraid to open his eyes, a headache was forming at the back of his head, this wasn't right. Harry opened his eyes, this couldn't be real. However, it looked, sounded and felt real. Then again, so did all the other, what could he call them...realities.

It was a small hospital room with one major difference, which explained the absorbing sound; padded walls. White seemed to be the theme with the white walls, padding, and a door with no handle only a lock. There were white sheets which covered his white hospital gown. Harry knew that if he had to stay in here for very long he was going to hate the color white. If he didn't know any better based on what he had seen on the few Muggle television shows he was aloud to see, he would think that he was in a...

"Hello Harry, I see we are a bit sick today." A man who looked exactly like Snape, in a white lab coat smiled as he walked in. The door clicked as it shut behind the man. Harry looked at the name badge on the mans coat and read Dr. Snaps. Harry looked at him strangely and decided to play along. He hurt too much to fight.

"Yeah." Harry answered in a whisper.

"Well I'm afraid you caught a bad stomach bug from another patient. I am just going to hook you up on an IV which is going to give you fluids and will serve as port for us to give you your medicines."

"Can't I just take a pill or something?" Harry asked looking at the long needles. "And I can drink from a cup."

"Why Harry! This is the most fluid I have ever seen you. Maybe we should just keep you sick, huh?" With that, he stuck the needle into a vein. Harry instantly didn't like this man.

"To answer your question, we're going to put you on some heavy medications which work better from an IV." The medicine began to slowly drip into his veins. He could feel a slightly burning sensation as it went in. Harry began to feel the effects almost right away. His world began to spin, and his thoughts didn't seem to come out in any proper order.

"Can't you just transfer me to Hogwarts?" Harry heard himself ask slurred. The answer made his blood run cold.

"That is all part of your fantasy world, Harry. You know that. But then again, that's why you're here isn't it. It's not real, Harry. There is no such thing as Hogwarts, or magic. Or anything else from that little world you choose to live in, to replace reality."

"It is! Please send me to Hogwarts!" Harry yelled.

"You're too sick to get worked up right now, I'm afraid I am going to have to sedate you." More fluids were injected into his IV and Harry felt himself being forced to calm down. This wasn't right, this couldn't be real. The doctor left the room without another word to Harry, only mumbling about incurable patients who lived in other worlds, all elaborately built in their minds. With a key in the slot the door opened Harry found himself alone again.

The doctor had only been gone a few minutes when the door opened again and another man Harry hated with a passion walked in, as fat as ever.

Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, walked in twitching his rat like face, he was carrying a Firebolt. Through the unnatural calmness, Harry was panicking, had he come to kidnap him? However, the man merely smiled at him before he began to sweep the floor.

'He's sweeping the floor with a Firebolt? I'm seeing things, I must be...maybe I am crazy.'

The blue flame reappeared; Harry fell asleep wishing he would wake up someplace else.

***

The infamous words, 'Be careful what you wish for!' popped into Harry's head as he immediately opened his eyes regretting he ever shut them in the first place. Horrible, almost glowing red eyes were the first thing he saw.

"Bloody hell..." The words spilled out without Harry's notice. He got a quick chance to view the dark horrors of his surroundings. A black room with a silver thrown, silver metal snakes popped out of the corners as if watching your every move. The arm rests and legs of the giant curvy silver chair were also snakes, tongues sticking out testing your loyalty. Hundreds of Death Eaters stood cramped around the room watching Harry with anticipation.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, I guess your wondering how you ended up here, hmm? It was a very cleverly simple plan by some of my most devious servants. Your only job in the plot was to step out of that stupid train station. Your stupid little guard had already apperated away. The first massive Muggle attack of this war and you were the prize, immediately you were stunned and port-keyed here. Don't fret though, you never had a chance, and neither did those stupid scared Muggles you have for a family." Harry gasped as another spasm hit.

'He killed the Dursleys?' Harry thought. 'I don't know if I should be happy or sad.' That thought alone scared Harry. He choose to think of other things, like what Voldemort was saying.

"Feeling a little pain are you? My resident potion master brewed you up something really nice. Made sure it was given to you before we woke you. I know you're feeling it. The debilitating stomach cramps, how incredibly sore your whole body feels? Good. You will have trouble doing anything for a very long time. Not that you will live long enough to feel it. But enough rambling, let's do an experiment. Let's see how you feel after this. Crucio!"

Harry could not help but scream, he was in agony, every nerve in his body jerking begging for reprieve. The pain went far beyond the normal horrors of the Cruciatus. Harry desperately wanted to fall into unconsciousness but lady luck seemed to leave for a restroom break. Finally after what seemed like and eternity, the curse was let off.

"How did that feel?" Voldemort grinned right before he kicked Harry in an already very sore stomach. Much to Harry's horror and delight, the kick caused Harry to vomit blood all over the bottom of Voldemorts black robes, and onto the already stained brown floor. Harry was relived afterwards, the kind of relief you always get after throwing up.

Harry's world once again began to spin as he felt unconsciousness finally returning, in the far corner over a group of Deatheaters heads, the blue flame shimmered into existence. Harry finally fell into unconsciousness two Cruciatus curses later.


	2. Chapter Two

"Harry I told you not to move, remember?" A familiar voice spoke softly to him. Harry opened his eyes, not playing the 'guess which reality your in now' game anymore. Jacob Freehill was back, maybe this was the real reality? Anything was better then Voldemort or even the Insane Asylum.

Harry groaned as a paramedic dressed in a red jumpsuit slid an IV into his arm. He was really starting to hate those things. Though this person seemed to be more gentle and it didn't hurt quite as much as Doctor Snaps. Someone else spoke behind him and that's when he realized someone was holding his head straight with both of there hands.

"Harry, do you remember what happened?" Jacob asked with a smile and worried eyes. It took awhile for Harry to remember the details of what he had been told what seemed like days ago. He was about to nod, but the hands holding his head were doing there job well. "No moving."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry croaked out. Then couldn't help but cry out as someone hit the rod in his stomach.

"Oh I know that hurt, were doing everything we can to dull the pain. You have a head wound, you blacked out for a few minutes there. Had me worried." Jacob grinned.

"Sorry, don't want to black out again." Harry mumbled afraid of finding himself back at Voldemorts feet.

"Neither do I, the IV is giving you fluids and pain relievers, this nice paramedic here is going to put something called a C-Collar around your neck, it will hold your head still so that the person holding your head can help you some other way." Just as Jacob finished the sentence a very uncomfortable C-collar was placed around Harry's neck, the hands disappeared.

Harry watched as a Medic and the Dursleys walked by, Dudley was wailing like a hungry infant.

"Dursleys?" Harry mumbled.

"The medic is trying to get them to go to the hospital by ambulance, they want to take a cab." Harry watched as the Dursleys gave in, right before they got in, Harry saw them sneer at him. The ambulance rocked as Dudley and Vernon were practically pulled in. The doors shut and the ambulance drove away the back a little lower then the front.

Harry continued to watch out the front window, the crowds blocking any view of what was beyond. Paramedics, fire fighters and police swarmed the scene. Harry kind of recognized some of the people in the crowed but wasn't sure, they were all to far away. Then someone Harry could spot from anywhere, walked to the front of the crowed, long white beard over a red t-shirt and blue jeans, Dumbledore had arrived.

"They are about to begin sawing the rod from the trunk. This will hurt." Jacob said sympathetically.

"Kay," Harry whispered. Then it began, Harry cried out loudly as pain radiated up his back. He didn't even have time to comprehend the blue flame before everything went black.

***

The first thing Harry noticed upon waking was the large clock on the wall, eight o'clock. He was back in the hospital wing, was he here because of the car wreak or was this the Dragon Pox or was it Spots, thing? Harry groaned feeling like he might throw up again at any minute...or would it be the first time, if the Voldemort reality wasn't real...but what if it was and this wasn't? If this wasn't real then he will have only thrown up once, even if he does throw up again here. Yes his headache was getting worse.

Harry was relieved when he was able to hold down the bile, his stomach was hurting more now and he wanted to do anything that would stop it. The door opened, Ginny Weasley walked in smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile back. He had never told her, but he loved her.

"Hi Harry! Mum, finally let me come see you." Ginny grinned as she sat on the chair beside Harry's bed.

"I really am sorry they wouldn't allow me to come earlier but you were still contagious, and I have never had it before. You will be happy to know that once you get it, you never get it again. That's why Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey were able to be around you."

"That's okay, Ginny. Thank you for coming to see me now." Harry smiled weakly.

"Of course! How could I not!" Ginny grinned her face close to his. Harry smiled pain forgotten. They kissed, both grinning as they came up for air.

"So Ginny...I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Would you go out with me?" Harry whispered. Ginny was grinning as if Christmas had come early. She got up from her chair and sat on Harry's bedside.

"Of course!" Ginny looked to be glowing. Harry smiled before a spasm reminded him of why he was here. Harry grimmest while trying to smile. Ginny sat beside him again and held his hand.

"Just breath through it, Harry. You can do it. I love you." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too." Harry sighed now very tired, he wished desperately that this was reality, it seemed like it could be but he really didn't know. The blue flame appeared right before he fell asleep again.

***

Harry woke praying he would still be in the hospital wing that, that was the real reality. He wanted to cry when he found himself back in the Muggle Insane Asylum. The room was quiet and Harry noticed there were more wires around him now. Two IV bags hung from a pole and now it looked like his heart was being monitored as well. The stomach spasms were coming more frequently now and Harry felt like he may puke again...or would this be the first time?

'Oh not that again.' He thought as he tried to get comfortable. That's when Harry noticed he wasn't in the same room as before, this room looked to be a regular Muggle Hospital room.

The door opened and a girl with long brown wavy hair that almost went down to her knees walked in humming and dancing to a tune only she could hear. Harry stared at her, thinking from what he could see of her she looked familiar.

"Hello?" Harry groaned out, finding it hard to speak for some reason. The girl looked up wide eyes as if just noticing she was not alone in this room. Harry gasped.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking at his best friend with tangled hair, and bags under her wild looking eyes. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked wanting to jump out of bed and hug her and make her snap out of it. Hermione began to dance again around the room, humming.

"Hermione! Stop, please snap out if it! It's me, Harry!" She ignored him, still listening to the music in her head. A spasm stopped him from trying again,.

"I've died and gone to hell." Harry mumbled, trying to stop from crying, but he was insane, why shouldn't he?

"But I'm NOT insane!" Harry yelled out by accident. "Or maybe I am, maybe nothing I know is real, maybe I did make it all up." Harry watched Hermione dance around his room before she stopped and looked at Harry, wide eyed.

"Wakka, wakka, doodoo yeah!!!" One arm shot up in the air as if doing a cheer. Was she cheering because he had finally figured out what was real was nothing? She was dancing again. But how could she know what he was thinking. Maybe all people could, maybe in the real reality that was how it worked.

The door opened again and Harry looked away from Hermione. A tall red haired man walked in with a sad smile. Ron. But he didn't look crazy, not like Hermione did. Hermione ran to him and gave him a giant hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, love. Lets go back to your room." Hermione looked to be pouting, before she began to walk out the door. Ron looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir, she won't bother you again." Harry gave a sad smile as he watched the door shut behind his retreating back.

'But I want her to bother me, I want anyone to bother me.' A beeping noise sounded and another drug went into his vein. Harry began to get sleepy again, he didn't want to go to sleep though, he might wake up with Voldemort again. The blue flame candle appeared a little shorter then before, the sparkles a little duller. He fell asleep.

***

He was right, upon opening his eyes he immediately closed them again. Voldemort was evilly smiling down at him.

"Wake up, Mr. Potter. We have much to talk about, and my wand desperately wants to play. Oh, wait...this is your wand!" Harry opened his eyes again and stared at his wand, then at the evil grin Voldemort had as he stood over him.

"So tell me, Mr. Potter. Where is the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix? If you tell me, I will spare you."

"Go to hell." Harry mumbled.

"My, Mr. Potter, is that the only thing you can say?" Voldemort asked with a nasty grin. Harry spit in his face. A sharp pain shot through Harry's back as someone hit him with a whip. He couldn't help but cry out.

"Don't you ever do that again, boy. Legilimens!" Harry felt Voldemort prodding his mind, it took all of Harry's will power not to show Voldemort what he wanted, instead he showed him different views of his room in the Insane Asylum. Voldemort tore out with a loud growl. The blue candle appeared.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed, as he curled into the fetal position trying to protect himself in whatever way possible. The curse stopped and Voldemort stalked back to his throne, and slammed himself into his chair to think. Harry gasped a breath in to his aching lungs as he looked at the Death Eaters around him. They all looked angry, but one seemed different. Harry stared at those pair of eyes for several seconds before he understood. Those eyes were his hated potions professor's eyes, somehow they seemed to be congratulating him on stopping Voldemort from finding what he wanted. No this couldn't be the real reality, Snape would never do that. Harry gave a tiny nod to Snape before his world went black again.


	3. Chapter Three

The first thing Harry became aware of in what felt like only a second later was the sound of a saw. The rod seemed to be vibrating, it was excruciating. Harry groaned, trying not to cry out.

"Welcome back, Harry. Let's try not to fall asleep again, okay?" Jacob ginned.

"Okay...what are they doing to me?" Harry croaked out.

"They are working on that rod. It is proving harder then originally thought." Jacob said, his smile fading a little.

"Can't they give me something for the pain?" Harry asked tears coming to his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. They have given you as much as they can already."

"This isn't real." Harry mumbled.

"Sure it is! You have a head wound, that's probably why this doesn't feel real."

"It's not. Who's that?" Harry saw someone familiar in a paramedic uniform walk by. Jacob looked out the window.

"Just another medic, don't worry." Harry sighed, he was ready for this to be over. He wanted to go to what was real, and stay there. Unfortunately he only had ideas of what that was. Maybe in order to get out, he had to figure it out. But it all seemed so real. The pain sure was, and it just carried on to the next reality.

The medic walked by again, and Harry knew exactly why the person looked so familiar, it was Madam Pomfrey. But was she really Madam Pomfrey or something his imagination brought up. She appeared to be working to get into his car. Some one jerked the rod and Harry cried out loudly in pain. He grabbed Jacobs hand and began to squeeze it, not tight enough to really hurt but with enough of a grip to somehow help. It gave him a focus. Jacob encouraged him.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared next to Jacob.

"Mr. Freehill, nice to see you again. Harry, I have a small sleeping drought, it should also lessen the pain." Harry looked her in the eyes, wanting to find anything that would tell him figure out what was real. She gave Harry a rare smile before she helped him drink the foul tasting potion.

"Is this real?" Harry asked without truly meaning to. The last thing he needed was for them, to think he had lost his mind.

"Of course dear!" Madam Pomfrey looked bewildered.

"It's the head wound talking." Harry heard Jacob say, before the blue flame appeared and Harry fell to sleep.

***

When Harry woke he knew where he was, he had a feeling he wasn't here recovering from a car accident either. Opening his eyes the clock on the wall he noticed said ten in the morning. Looking to the chair beside him, he noticed Ginny sitting beside him. Harry just watched her sleep until he heard the door open.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and smiled, Harry always wanted to know how Dumbledore always knew when he was awake.

"It's good to see you awake, Harry." Harry was about to answer when another spasm hit causing only a groan to escape. Apparently, the potion given to him in the last reality didn't apply here.

Dumbledore sat down and placed his hand over Harry's stomach. Harry felt a warmth rush though as the pain seemed to wash away. Dumbledore smiled..

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"Of course, Harry."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Is this real?" Harry asked feeling overly emotional all of the sudden. This wasn't right. Out of all the realities, he wanted this one to be the real one. Harry wiped a tear from his eyes before it could fall. It all seemed too much.

"Yes, Harry this is real...it's all real." Harry looked at his headmaster in confusion as everything blurred. He thought he may have seen the blue candle before he was rushed in to oblivion.

***

Harry wanted to scream. He was back in the bloody Insane Asylum. Still in the second room, still hooked to several monitors, he suddenly felt very alone, not just in the empty room, but also in life in general. It felt like weeks since he was sane, and not reality skipping. Weeks since he had truly seen his friends and teachers. Harry had concluded that nothing was real anymore.

There was a knock on the door, and two people walked in, two people Harry wanted to see more then anyone in the world. Without notice much to Harry's horror he really did begin to cry. His parent ran up to him, Lily got there first and pulled her son into her arms holding him in the motherly embrace Harry had only dreamed of.

"Hey, son, how are you feeling?" James asked ruffling Harry's head after Lily had pulled back, also teary eyed. He was absently shuffling a deck of muggle playing cards.

"Really sick, confused. I've missed you both so much." Harry said trying not to sob again. Instead, he just sniffed, his mom whipping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Is this real?" Harry asked.

"Is what real?" James asked sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Here, it couldn't be, I mean..." Harry asked confused.

"Yes, Harry it's all real." Lily smiled a sad smile.

"Visiting hours are almost over, we just wanted to tell you we are always there for you, even if we can't be with you." Lily smiled a sad smile.

"You know how this place is with visitors." James added.

"But we love you, we're proud of you" Lily continued.

"We always will be." James grinned. A bell rang.

"Visiting hours are up, we'll see you again." Lily was visibly crying again.

"I love you." Harry said too both of them. Suddenly feeling like all the reality hopping was worth it.

"I love you, too." They both said heading for the door. They took one last glance back before the door shut behind them.

"Bye." Harry whispered, a sob escaped Harry's lips again, only now he was alone...again.

Harry stared at the annoyingly white ceiling before he began to feel sleepy again, the blue flame appeared looking a little brighter now. He shut his eyes and dreaded what was next. It came all to soon.

***

Harry woke with a start. He looked up at Voldemort in hatred, despite the fact that it hurt incredibly to do so.

"You know, Harry. We would make a great team, you and I. If you join me you can have it all...I would give you it all. You would become my heir, together we could rule..." He went on but Harry rolled his eyes and stopped listening.

Looking around the room he notice someone else he knew, cowering in a corner shaking. Harry watched him for a good five or so minutes, Voldemort still rambling on about everything he could give Harry. Harry didn't care, it meant he wasn't being tortured.

Harry looked over at Snape who was tense, a slight look of fear was in his eyes, it was as if he new something...something horrible. Harry had never seen that look in his eyes before and is scared him. Voldemort stopped talking and was glaring down at him, clearly annoyed.

"When I ask you a question, you answer! Crucio!" Harry cried out, desperately trying to block it out. The curse was lifted and Harry noticed the blue flame, back at it's normal color.

"Go-to-hell." Harry yelled out, someone behind him, slammed his head in to the hard floor. The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort's outraged yell.


	4. Chapter Four

"Harry, we're going to carefully get you out of here." Harry looked up blurry eyed at Jacob and noticed he was no longer pinned to the seat, but the rod was still sticking through him.

"Harry, I'm afraid most of the pain medication and potion you received is gone from of your system by now. This will hurt."

"I know." Harry whispered, relived to be away from Voldemort, and to be getting out of what was left of this car.

"What about the rod?" Harry asked.

"They will have to take it out in surgery." Jacob told him, as a back board and a bunch of pillows appeared in the front of the car. Madam Pomfrey glared at Jacob before bending to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I'll take care of it at Hogwarts, don't be worrying about surgery." Harry wished he could just nod, but that stupid collar.

"Okay." Harry tried not to make to much noise as he was laid on the backboard slightly turned so that he was lying partly on his side on pillows.

It took them awhile but Harry finally got to breath in fresh air for the first time since he went insane. Once outside there was a cheer from the large crowed and clapping. Harry hated this, he had been strapped down to the hard board, and couldn't really move anything now. They placed him on to a gurney and began to slowly move toward an ambulance.

From Harry's angle he saw a teddy bear on the ground next to the trashed black car the Dursleys had, had a wreak with. Harry could picture a little girl laying in a hospital somewhere screaming for her teddy and wished he could pick it up.

This only brought up thoughts, what happened to the people in the other car? Were they all right, were they alive? How many people had been hurt. From the look of the black car, everyone must not have come out uninjured like the Dursleys had appeared.

Harry watched as they lifted him into the waiting ambulance, feeling his eyes close, he reopened them trying to stay awake, but the blue flame was there, once again brighter then normal. Or maybe this was normal and he had been seeing it differently. His eyes shut again, he was just about a sleep with a voice yelled at him.

"Join me!" Harry blacked out.

***

Eleven AM brought Harry wide awake mumbling about rods and teddy bears, and not needing to join anything, he was already on a side. Lupin looked up from his book.

"Hey, Harry, what are you talking about?"

"What?" Harry asked coming fully aware of his surroundings.

"You were mumbling about teddy bears, rods and joining something." Lupin said putting the book he was reading down. Harry looked at him acting confused. He didn't want the last Marauder to look at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, I think it was a dream. I don't really remember." Harry said, the pain in his stomach and body suddenly intensified, the world began to spin, and the blue flame appeared.

"Wow, that was quick." Harry groaned out between sobs.

"What was quick, Harry? Just breath through it, it's all almost over." Harry looked into Lupin's eyes before his eyes were to heavy to keep open. Screams were heard from the same voice as before, this time he recognized it, Voldemort.

Vomit and Voldemort laughing was the only thing Harry noticed as the red gunk ran down his chin, choking him. He felt someone turning him on his side, then he passed out.

***

Harry gasped as he looked at the vomit all over his bed and hospital gown. A nurse ran in, as Harry groaned in pain, and then began to vomit again. Something was injected in his IV and his stomach calmed down. Harry watched as the nurse helped him clean up, putting on a new gown and giving him new sheets and a blanket.

When he was cleaned up, the nurse smiled and left the room, having never said a word. It didn't matter, he knew what was real now, he new for a fact this wasn't it, and he dreaded with all his heart going back to reality. He contemplated life and what he needed to do for nearly and hour before the door opened again and Harry cried out with joy. His parents walked in with a small smile.

"We were called, they say your illness is getting worse." Lily looked like she had been crying. "They're not sure what's wrong."

Both his parents sat down and gave him a hug. Harry felt weird, as if a door had been opened and something was coming through, he was scared. Time with his parents was running out, and he didn't know if what was coming in was good or evil. He could see the blue flame growing stronger, bigger, brighter.

"I love you so much." Harry cried, as the strange sensation grew he could hear his heart monitor start to beep faster.

"Mum, dad I wish I could stay..."

"What do you mean you wish you could stay, where would you be going?" James asked confused.

"I have to go back. I don't belong here." Harry gasped out the pain growing.

"Join me, now, or die!" Voldemort yelled from somewhere in the background, a red door appeared. Harry grabbed his parents in a hug.

"I love you, I always will." Harry's body began to seize, in Harry's mind the red door opened and Harry walked through.

Harry woke seizing, and under the Cruciatus. The Cruciatus was stopped, but the seizing didn't. Harry found he couldn't open his eyes and could not move, he was not in control of his body. Slowly however it stopped, it was all he could do to take a breath. In the background he looked into Snapes eyes, he was going to reveal himself, Harry couldn't let him do that, they would both be killed. Harry waiting until Snape made eye contact before giving a slight shake of his head. Harry wasn't sure if Snape got the message.

"I bet that hurt, didn't it Harry?" Voldemort smiled. "I suppose you won't be joining me then, hmm?"

"Never." Harry whispered before spitting blood onto the floor. If he survived this it would be a long time before he recovered.

"Then there is only one other thing your good for...dying." Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at Harry's head.

"Avada..." He never finished as he was tackled to the ground, by one of his own. Professor Severus Snape had revealed himself. Harry took a ragged breath, he did not expect to be alive now.

Voldemort yelled in fury. Above Voldemort's head the blue flame grew stronger.


	5. Chapter Five

Snape was tossed beside Harry in the middle of the floor, his mask taken off and burned. Snape looked angry, and glared at everything that moved, but Harry saw more, he knew he was going to die. They were both startled when an unknown curse was thrown at Snape, Harry had never seen it before, but knew he didn't like it. At first Snape didn't make a sound, but it didn't last long. Whatever it was, was obviously painful.

Silence became whimpers, whimpers became moans, moans became screams, which only seemed to become higher in pitch, until he was screaming like a girl. If they were in any other situation Harry would have laughed, but instead Harry made a silent vow that no matter what happened in the future he would not tell a soul he had heard Snape scream like a girl.

Harry wanted the screaming to stop, he knew his time was short and slowly his life began to flash before his eyes.

Hermione smiling after successfully getting him and Ron to the library.

Hermione, Ron and him, laughing over a stupid joke told in the Great Hall.

Sirius grinning at him.

Dumbledore, explaining something trivial to him.

Watching Ginny dance when she thought she was alone.

Ginny laughing at a table, where she was suppose to be studying.

...Harry felt a strange warm sensation grow inside of himself...

Laughing after Malfoy had been turned into a ferret.

The feeling after finally getting a corporeal patronus.

Mrs. Weasley giving him a motherly hug.

Eating a meal with the Weasleys and Hermione.

Lupin giving him prank advice.

Receiving a letter from his friends, during the summer.

Quidditch.

Ginny, giving him a smile.

Hermione giving up on trying to make them study.

Ron playing a game of Chess.

Suddenly Harry knew what the feeling that was growing inside of him was, love. Harry watched as doors within him were suddenly slammed open the ones he loved were smiling at him. Power, it was pouring from ever door within him. It felt as if the power had been there the entire time, but until now he was unable to grasp it.

The more alive he felt, the more power came forward. It was a strange feeling yet it felt right. Voldemort was talking again, but to Snape. Harry felt his major internal injuries healing enough for him to move and breath without passing out in pain. Harry lay perfectly still not wanting to clue anyone in that he was feeling a little better.

Harry's stomach spasm-ed as a reminder that he was still injured. Harry knew he could not let that stop him, this was it. The end, he had to win, he had to love. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"This is your last chance to join me, boy."

"No." Harry whispered.

"Avada Kedavra." No! He didn't have time to build up enough power! He wasn't meant to just die...he... wasn't dead? Harry looked up to see Wormtail laying dead in front of him. He had repaid his dept. Voldemort's eyes became even redder then before.

"Traitors! You're all traitors! You will all pay!" Voldemort yelled before he began to throw random curses at anyone in cursing distance.

The power within Harry was churning, Harry ignored everything but the love he had for his friends...his family. He knew what he had to do, it was time. Harry stood up, a white glow surrounding him Voldemort stopped his cursing and took a step back. The white glow became a giant globe around him, all his power creating the ultimate spell.

Harry's power was love and to win he had to love...to win Voldemort had to feel it. To win, Harry had to get rid of his own hate. This was a harder then anything else, Harry had every done. He had to love the very thing he hated most. The thing that had taken his family away from him. Harry looked at the boy Voldemort used to be, alike in many ways, only their choices placing them apart. It was there that Harry found what he needed.

"Your forgiven." Harry whispered loudly, it echoed around the room. The dome shot forth slamming into Voldemort. A blood curdling scream could be heard for only a split second before Voldemort's body lay sprawled out on the hard blood stained floor. Above the body the ghost of Voldemort could be seen, he looked up and laughed but it stopped abruptly.

Demons, that was the only way they could be described. Evil black hooded shadow beings flew from the floor, making disgusting gargling and moaning noises. The beings crawled toward Voldemort's ghost and for the first time Harry saw him look afraid. The demons surrounded Voldemort, their horrible noises becoming louder. Voldemort's scream was the last thing Harry heard from him, before Voldemort was dragged into the ground, never to be seen again.

Screams could be heard as the Death Eaters not wounded in Voldemorts cursing fit, ran for the exit. Harry turned and imagined all the Death Eaters stunned, they dropped to the floor like swatted flies. The blue flame melted away, and Harry felt himself become drained. The last thing he saw before passing out was Snape yelling something at him.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry woke in the hospital wing and looked up at the clock which read eleven o'clock. With a gasp Harry pulled up his night shirt with bandaged hands and found dozens of red spots an his stomach. Harry almost sobbed, was it all a dream? Was Voldemort still out there? The room filled up quickly, it seemed every teacher, and Order member was suddenly packed into the room.

"I still have Dragon Spots?" Harry asked, wide eyed.

"How do you know you have Dragon Spots?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Because of a dream...is Voldemort dead?" Harry sat up quickly causing a wave of dizziness to pass over him. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes my, boy. And we owe it to you." Dumbledore smiled. People in the background were crying.

"What about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, wide eyed. It hadn't been a dream! It was real, REAL!

"Arrested and in Azkaban under Auror guard." Moody spoke in a strangely calm manor, Harry had never heard from him before. Harry sighed in relief, he wanted to cry, but alone.

"So does this mean I don't have to go to the Dursleys?"

"Absolutely not! You will be coming home with us!" Mrs. Weasley spoke. Harry grinned.

He was finally going to get a chance to start a new life, a hopefully normal one. Yeah right, like his life could ever be normal!

Harry fell asleep with a peaceful smile.

The End


End file.
